Not So Innocent Masters
by PaperFox19
Summary: Kenichi goes to take a shower to relieve some stress and of course his evil/insane masters go to spy on him. Warning Yaoi do not read if you do not like yaoi


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Bara Hyper Peeping Solo Spank

Pairing:Kenichi/?

Do not read if you do not like

Not So Innocent Masters

Kenichi goes to take a shower to relieve some stress and of course his evil/insane masters go to spy on him.

Kenichi stripped off his gi and turned on the shower letting it heat up. Sakaki and Apachai raced down the hall and fought over a good spot to peep from. Both were in front of the partially open door peering in as Kenichi stepped into the shower.

The two masters were practically eye fucking him. They eyed each inch of Kenichi's naked body, at first they excused their peeping by saying they wanted to see how their training was shaping the boy. Now they didn't care they lusted for their student it was the only reason.

Kenichi began to wash his hair humming to himself as he did so. His bodies muscles flexed as he moved, water ran down his growing muscles making him look so sexy and oh so fuckable. Sakaki and Apachai whipped their dicks out Sakaki was clean shaven and his cock was thick with a few veins, his dick was uncut. Apachai was smooth and cut his thick head already leaking pre cum he had a thick nest of blue hair crowning his crotch.

Apachai and Sakaki pumped their cocks as they watched Kenichi shower. The boy felt a light shudder run down his spine. The heated stares affected his body unconsciously. His dick rose to full mast, Kenichi ignored it for now but the two peeping males found it all the hotter and pumped their disks faster.

Kenichi let his hands roam his body getting himself clean and it sparked his arousal more and more. One hand reached behind him and began teasing his opening while his other hand began pumping his length. In his mind Kenichi had a specific person as he touched himself.

Apachai was drooling as he watched Kenichi play with his hole, he wanted to be the one to do that for him before filling him with his cock. 'Kenichi!' He thought and he pumped his cock faster.

Sakaki was staring at Kenichi's pumping hand, he imagined being behind him filling his ass with his cock and pumping the boy's arousal with his hand. 'Fuck Kenichi!' Sakaki thought and fisted his dick faster.

Kenichi's movements got faster as he drifted into his own fantasy. He began to moan. "Master! Master!" Kenichi moaned as he worked his arousal.

The older men snapped cumming onto the floor in front of the door. Thick seed poured from their cocks making a massive puddle. Sakaki and Apachai looked at each other panting and ignoring the moaning boy in the bathroom for a second. "He was thinking of me!" They both said at the same time. "Apapapa?" Apachai said after a look of confusion crossing his face.

"He was thinking of me!" They said in unison again this time they started glaring at each other. "Me, me, me, me!" They chanted over and over.

"Let's settle this then!" Sakaki said with a smirk his eyes glowing. Apachai smirked and his eyes began to glow. "Yes let's Apapapa!" The two raced off not bothering to clean up or tuck themselves back in.

The two failed to witness Kenichi's release or see the seed get washed away by the shower, or the look of ecstasy on the boy's face. Kenichi wrapped a towel around his waist after turning the shower off. The boy walked happily out of the room only to slip and fall into a puddle of cum. "What the hell?" He lifted the hand the landed in the puddle of cum.

"Oh Kenichi couldn't you wait till you got to my room…" A voice made Kenichi's head turn. He saw Akisame standing there smirking at him. "Wait this isn't mine!"

"Oh so you weren't jerking off thinking of me…?" Akisame asked with a deadly smirk as he approached the boy. "Well yes, but no I mean…" Akisame grabbed him and pulled him up taking the towel from him. "You need to be punished clean up the mess for each second you take you will be swatted."

The now naked and embarrassed boy gasped. "But I…" (SWAT) Akisame's slap to Kenichi's ass made the boy yelp. He took the towel and began cleaning up the seed. It took him a full minute to clean up all the cum his ass was a blaring red from Akisame's swats. Kenichi cried as he was dragged to Akisame's room for one of the roughest fucks he would ever have. The next day Akisame smiled innocently at the two beat up masters and his limping pupil.

End


End file.
